Always
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: Leena's been gone for a long time and finally she comes back. But how long can she stay?
1. Chapter 1

Myst: hello world! This is Myst, Mistress of All Worlds, and this is my second fanfic ever posted! So I hope ya' enjoy and I might of given you some popcorn and sweet but I'm too hungry! Now, sit back and relax.  
  
Disclaimer: Can't forget this! I don't own Zoids or characters from the show. So don't sue me!  
  
Always: Chapter 1  
  
Leena sadly looked out the window. Everybody on the team was mad at her. Jamie was mad at her for wasting ammo, Bit was mad at her for shooting at his zoid and nearly breaking his back., her dad was mad at her for spending too much money on shopping, and Brad was mad at her for always using up all the hot water. "It seems like everybody hates me!" Leena cried softly to herself. "They would be happier if I left." With that Leena silently got up to pack.  
  
Leena looked back at the base from her Gun Sniper. "Bye everyone. Hope you all do fine in the future. Maybe, someday I'll come back. Maybe…" Leena ran into the darkness yearning to go back but she knew she couldn't.  
  
"Hey, Doc! Where's Leena? I ate all her cookies and she hasn't chased me yet!" Bit, the eager young zoid pilot, yelled. "I'm not sure. Maybe she's working on her Gun Sniper! Check there!" Doc called back. "Kay!" But when Bit went to where the Gun Sniper was stored, there was no Leena and no Gun Sniper. "Doc, the Gun Sniper is not here!" Bit yelled. "What?!?" Doc screamed.  
  
"It seems like she left. She thought she was a burden." Brad murmured. The Blitz team was sad for their member, Leena, packed up and left. "Why didn't tell she me! I'm her father!" Doc sobbed. "We have to get over it. She's not coming back." Bit said with tears glistening in his eyes. He looked into the stars wondering where Leena went…  
  
Myst: How do ya' like it so far? Read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Myst: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ( Oh yah! I don't own Zoids or anything from it!  
  
Always: Chapter 2  
  
Leena's long, red hair was carefully put into a ponytail. She looked at herself and found that she was no longer a girl, but a woman. It had been five long years since she left the Blitz team and she truly missed them especially Bit. She had changed much. For one thing, she now usually wore a black tank top with a star and a moon on it and a jean skirt. Her hair had been curled and her purple eyes turned darker and she didn't wear that weird hairpiece anymore. She now piloted an Ultimate X called the Zero Gun Star and was on a team called the Celes team with a girl named Lilac. Lilac was a girl with short brown hair and light blue eyes. She was pretty short and piloted a rare Zoid called the Sun Liger. She usually wore three quarter sleeve, purple shirt with a sun on it and baggy, black jeans. They were a great team together especially since nobody knew too much about their zoids.  
  
Leena began daydreaming again when a loud knock was heard on Leena's door. "Leena, girl! We have a battle in an hour! We got to start to head out! Lets go!" Lilac's voice called impatiently. "Kay!" Leena answered still sort of in her own world. Pushing a wisp of hair out of her face, Leena got up, smiled, and thought, "I wonder who our challenger is today!"  
  
Bit Cloud stared out the window. About five years ago, Leena, his love of his life, left. The Blitz team was doing fine, but something wasn't right. It felt like something was missing. Bit's hair was longer, now, and put in a ponytail. "Bit, come on! Our battle's going to start soon!"  
  
"So who we going fight today, Doc?" Bit questioned. Doc answered, "Some team called the Celes team. They have two rare Zoids. One is called the Sun Liger and the other is a Zero Gun Star. We can't get anything on these Zoids or their pilots so be careful today." "Okay!" everybody agreed though they all felt it still wasn't the same going into battle without Leena even though five years had already passed. Bit looked at the spot where Leena's zoid used to be and thought sadly, "I really miss you, Leena. I never got to tell you how much I loved you."  
  
The battle had started. Leena's Zero Gun Star looked like a Gun Sniper except the weapons were different. It had two charged particle guns on the shoulders and spikes ran down the tail. It had two missile launchers on its hands and hidden behind the armors on the legs were plasma guns. It had blades on its head and it still could shoot from the tail. Lilac's Sun Liger was yellow and it had plasma guns on its shoulders and a missile launcher on its head. The feet had guns on them. You could definitely see the Celes team was no pushover. Bit's and Brad's zoids had not changed.  
  
Brad had started shooting at the ZGS (that's short for Zero Gun Star) because it looked slower than the other one. This did not seem to affect the ZGS. Meanwhile, Bit's Liger was in the Jager armor and trying to confuse the Sun Liger. Seeing the trick, the Sun Liger started its boosters and ran away hoping Bit would follow. Bit did but he knew what was coming. Suddenly the Sun Liger turned but Bit was ready. He already had his guns ready and shot down the Sun Liger causing system freeze.  
  
Leena cursed to herself seeing her friend was just taken out. She finished the Shadowfox off and went to fight the Liger Zero. This was going to be interesting. The Liger Zero started running around Leena in circles and shooting at her at various times. The Liger Zero thought it was winning but it was wrong. Leena was using this time to figure out a strategy. First, she shot her tail back stopping the Liger Zero in its tracks. Then, she used the tail to get the Liger Zero in front of her and then she shot the charged particle gun. "The winner is the Celes team!" said the judge.  
  
An image of a girl appeared on the screen of Bit's and Brad's zoids. "Great battle boys! But next time, don't be so predictable!" the girl said haughtily. Brad and Bit gasped. "Leena…"  
  
Myst: So what ya' think? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

* Myst pops in* Hello to all those foolish peoples reading my story! I am Myst, the Mistress of All Worlds! I do not own Zoids (I wish I did!)!!! Now sit back and relax and bring me some food!  
  
1 Always: Chapter 3  
  
Both boys were taken back in surprise. The girl thought they would never see again was now laughing in their faces from beating them.  
  
Leena's cockpit opened. She jumped down and started to do a victory dance. "ANOTHER victory for the Celes team!" She shouted. "Leena!" Leena turned around and saw Brad and Bit running towards her. "Leena! Where have you been? We've missed you!" Bit said. "If you want to know, I have been doing absolutely wonderful in Zoid battles! I have been staying with my friend, Lilac. And yes, I have missed you, too." Leena said with a bit of sarcasm. "Lilac?" both boys questioned. Leena pointed to the brown haired girl running towards them and said, "Her." "Leena, great battle today! I don't know what I would of done without you! But one question, who are they?" Lilac said. But before Leena could answer, Brad said, "You do Zoid battles with a ten-year old. I mean at least Jamie was thirteen." Now, Lilac was steaming. She screamed, "I don't know and I don't care who you are! Whatever you do, don't call me a ten-year old unless you want to get a knuckle sandwich! I am the same age as Leena!" Trying to ignore the sudden outburst, Leena said, "* ahem* Lilac this is Bit and the one you just yelled at is Brad. They are my old team members." Now, Doc and Jamie were wondering why Bit and Brad were taking so long out there after the battle was over so naturally they became curious and came to see what was happening. "Leena! My baby! I've missed you so much!" Doc said hugging her while Jamie just said, "Oh my god!" "Now come in and bring your friend! I have a box of your favorite cookies!"  
  
"Leena will you join the team again?" Doc said after getting Leena and Lilac situated.  
  
Bit: Will Leena accept Doc's offer or will she stay with the team she's on? Find out next time on Always.  
  
Myst: I hope ya' like! Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

* Myst and Shadow pop in* Hello everybody! I'm Myst, the Mistress of All Worlds! And this is my fanfic, Always!  
  
Shadow: Finally you've updated this story! But is it going to be sad?  
  
Myst: So you want it to be sad? * cheerfully* Okay!  
  
Shadow: I never said that!  
  
Myst: Yes you did * sticks out tongue*.  
  
Shadow: Why you little… * starts chasing Myst*  
  
Myst: * while running* I like all those peoples out there to know I don't own Zoids! Now lets begin!  
  
1 Always  
  
"Leena will you join the team again?"  
  
Leena was quite taken aback by this question. "What do you mean? I can't just come back and leave Lilac. I have to pay her back for all the things she's done for me. She's been my best friend and never gets mad at me. I'm afraid if I come back, you guys will just get mad at me, again." Leena said sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't." The Blitz team members looked down at the floor. "Okay Leena. That's your decision. But could you at least stay the night?" Bit said with a forced smile. Leena smiled back and said, "Okay!"  
  
Bit sat down on the bed pondering thoughts. Suddenly, a warning alarm was heard. Bit stood straight up and raced to the control room.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Leena who was standing by her father turned and said, "It's the Backdraft group! They're attacking! Get to your zoid, now!"  
  
Leena and Bit sprinted down the halls and got to the hangar. They jumped into their zoids and followed the rest of the gang who already left to start the battle.  
  
Once Leena and Bit got on the battlefield, they saw they were surrounded. It seemed like there were thousands of zoids but one caught everybody's eyes. It looked like it was in charge of this attack and it was extremely powerful. It was a Genobreaker. The Blitz team and Celes team warriors started destroying the other zoids like swatting flies but it wasn't until a little later, that the Genobreaker joined in. It gave a roar and charged at Lilac. Lilac who was not expecting this was thrown back and her system froze. The Shadowfox started shooting at it but this hardly harmed it. The Genobreaker shot at it and it was down. Jamie's pteras was soon also down and the battle was left to Bit and Leena. The Genobreaker shot at them but they dodged it and they attacked. Leena shot her plasma guns ad Bit shot from his blades. Bit seeing that they seemed to be losing the battle said, "Leena, since it seems we're going to lose this battle, whether we survive or not, I wanted to let you know, I love you." Leena was not quite prepared for this and totally forgot the Genobreaker shot its charged particle gun, which blew away her legs. Leena seeing what was happening knew what to do but also knew that most likely she wouldn't survive. She said to Bit with tears in her eyes, "I love you, too. But I know what I got to do and I probably won't live to see the glory. But just remember I'll be in your heart. Always." With that, she shot both her charged particle guns and it destroyed the Genobreaker but also destroyed the Zero Gun Star from overheating. Bit ran over to where Leena's zoid once was and began to sob over his lost love and friend.  
  
"And today we will remember the courageous Leena Tauros. She died in battle saving her friends and perhaps the world. We hope for her safekeeping up in heaven. Amen," the priest said. It had been a week since that deadly battle and a funeral was being held in remembrance of Leena. Bit Cloud who loved her ever so looked up into the clouds and saw a rainbow. He smiled knowing she was all right and she'd be in his heart. Always.  
  
Shadow: * some tears can be seen in her eyes* You just had to make it sad!  
  
Myst: Yep! Oh! I think I see some tears in little Shadow's eyes!  
  
Shadow: You do not! And how can you be so cheerful! Why you little…  
  
Myst: Well I guess this is where you put "The End". See ya'! 


End file.
